


D Is For DiNozzo

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 13,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: A collection of mini-fics; one for each letter of the alphabet featuring the DiNozzo clan. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.





	1. A is For Anthony

D is for DiNozzo

_A DiNozzo family alphabet: a collection of mini-fics._

Chapter 1: A is for Anthony

Anthony D. DiNozzo III stepped to the foul line. Swish; first shot made. Swish; second shot made and he was in the perfect spot to intercept the inbounds pass from the opposing team. The two foul shots had put his team up by three points. With less than a minute to go, he knew that if the other team got hold of the ball, the game could go into overtime. He started to drive to the goal and then backed out of the key, dribbling the ball at his side.

He could hear his Abba's voice from what seemed like so long ago, back when he first played on a team in fifth grade. "Plan your moves, know where your opponents are, and know where your teammates are. Be deliberate and do nothing in a hurry."

He looked around, and glanced at the clock: twenty seconds. He dribbled closer to the key, feigned a pass and let the ball fly towards the net. Swish; the buzzer sounded. The crowd erupted into cheers; his family among them. Third consecutive state championship; his teammates were clapping him on the back, and moved to lift Anthony to their shoulders. He looked at the crowd, spotting his family; Abba and Ima were grinning from ear to ear. Grandpa was smiling and clapping his hands. He kept looking; he spotted his sisters and brother, Uncle Tim, his cousin John, Aunt Dee, and finally, his girl, the one and only Katie McGee. She looked at him and gave him two thumbs up. He grinned back at her, mimicking her gesture and then giving the sign for 'I love you.'

Then the announcement for game MVP came over the PA, "MVP is Anthony DiNozzo!" His teammates went wild and Ima and Abba hugged. They were led onto the floor for the presentation of the trophy, and other family followed. Ima hugged him, Abba ruffled his hair and then high-fived, Grandpa pulled him into a hug as only Grandpa could give, and Katie took his hand and then kissed him.

Anthony grinned; today was one of those days he would remember forever.


	2. B is for Baseball

Chapter 2: B is for Baseball

Tony walked in the front door on a Friday evening, "I'm home." When no one answered he made his way to the kitchen where Ziva and Delilah were preparing the meal. After kissing his wife and greeting his sister, he asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Outside playing whiffle ball; Tim and Gibbs are the team captains,"' Delilah replied. "I think the dogs are each on a team too." She grinned at her brother.

"They tried to get us to play, but we have to make dinner," Ziva explained. "Now that you are home, we can grill the hamburgers and hot dogs."

Tony grinned, "Goes with the theme, I guess. You two are never going to believe this; guess who won the family outing to the Nationals game?"

Ziva looked at her husband, "No way! How many tickets?"

"Twelve," Tony held up the tickets. "Right behind third base, good seats in the second tier of field level."

"Who's playing? Delilah asked. She knew they would be near the Visitors' dugout and hoped it was a team she at least tolerated.

Tony grinned even more, "That's the second best part; it's the Mets!" Tony's favorite team was the New York Mets; he had convinced the kids to root for the Mets also.

"The kids are going to be so excited; I am excited," Ziva grinned back at Tony.

"Let's not say anything until we are all at the table," Tony suggested. "That way I can tell the whole group at once." Ziva and Delilah nodded and smiled.

Ziva handed Tony the plate of meat, "The grill should be ready. Tim and Abba said that they would help if you need."

"Let them all play; I got this." Tony cooked the hamburgers and hot dogs as Ziva and Delilah finished preparing the rest of the meal. As Tony took the plate of cooked meat inside he called to the rest of the family, "Time to eat!"

Daisy and Asher followed him inside, having smelled the food and heard the word eat, with the others heading inside to wash up right behind.

Gibbs said the blessing, the family all joining hands. Ziva started passing food and the hot dogs, hamburgers, chips, baked beans and cole slaw disappeared quickly.

As the meal was winding down, Tony tapped his fork on his glass. The rest of the family looked up at him. "Remember that contest for Nationals tickets that we entered about three months ago?"

The family all nodded and a few replied, "Yeah."

"Well, the winner was picked earlier today, and guess who it is?" Tony grinned at his family as he pulled the tickets from his pocket.

"No way!"

"Really?"

"Who are they playing?" Leave it to John to get to the details first.

"Nationals versus Mets two weeks from tonight. We have seats in the second tier of field level just behind third base. What do you think?"

"How many tickets?" Gibbs asked.

"Twelve; we are all going!" Tony grinned at his family.


	3. C is for Christmas

Chapter 3: C is for Christmas

Tali hummed Christmas carols as she wrapped the gifts for her family. Christmas was hands down her favorite holiday, followed closely by Chanukah. Some of her earliest memories were of the first Christmas and Chanukah with both of her parents, celebrated as a family. They had lived in Paris at the time, in a flat that belonged to her Ima and then to her parents together.

She didn't remember much about the city itself from that time, but the small Christmas tree and the menorah in the flat were images she could still see vividly in her memory. Perhaps the most vivid memory was the feeling of happiness that engulfed the family that year. Even at two years old, she had sensed a deep sadness in both her Ima and Abba. As she grew, she realized that sadness had not been just from missing the other, but from having had a part missing from each of them. Neither was whole until they were reunited after almost three years apart.

She remembered Ima teaching Abba the Chanukah blessings and guiding his hand as he used the shammus candle to light the others. All three had played dreidel games and shared the shiny wrapped chocolate gelt. Ima and Abba had also shared lots of kisses.

On Christmas morning she had walked out into the small living room of the flat to see a brightly lit Christmas tree and piles of presents everywhere. She ran to her parents' room, excitedly jumping on their bed to wake them. Ima had drawn her into a hug and pulled her between her parents. She had noticed the shiny blue sapphire and diamond stones on the ring on Ima's hand almost immediately and touched it carefully.

Abba had grinned at her, and then told her that he and Ima were going to get married. She remembered her Abba's words to this day, "Ima made me the happiest man on Earth when she said yes!"

Ima had wiped a tear from her eye and then told Tali their other news, "You are going to be a big sister, Tali." Her two and one half year old mind had not really grasped the full meaning of either of her parents' announcements, but she could feel the happiness and see it in their faces. It was that feeling and the chance to relive it in some form each year that Tali looked forward to each Chanukah and Christmas; love in its purest and brightest form and happiness, without any touches of sadness.


	4. D is for DiNozzo

Chapter 4: D is for DiNozzo

"Ziva DiNozzo?" the nurse called from the doorway to the examining rooms. Ziva smiled to herself; she loved the sound of her new name. There had been a time when she thought it never possible that she would share a last name with the man who was her soulmate.

Tony stood up with Ziva and picked Tali up from the small children's play area in the waiting room. "Come, Tali, we get to see your baby brother again today." He followed Ziva, noticing that she seemed to be waddling all of a sudden. Her baby bump had significantly lowered in the past two days or so as well. Not that he was planning to say anything to her; he valued his life too much. Besides, he wanted to be right there by her side for this birth.

By all calculations, she was about thirty seven weeks pregnant. Baby Anthony should be making his debut within the next month. Their family of three was about to become a family of four. Tony grinned; fatherhood was definitely the second best thing to happen in his life. The best had been when his ninja had entered his life.

As Ziva lay back on the bed, Tony pulled Tali into his lap on the side of the bed away from the ultrasound equipment. Tali watched wide-eyed as the tech spread the gel on her Ima's baby bump. She knew her baby brother was growing inside her Ima's belly, in part because that belly had gotten to where Tali couldn't sit in Ima's lap anymore.

As the tech moved the wand, images came on the screen. The tech made a note on her computer and zoomed in on the baby's head area. "Your baby is getting into position for birth," she remarked to Ziva.

"Look, Tali, it's your brother." Tony pointed to the images.

"Anthony D. DiNozzo, the third," Tali proudly exclaimed. She grinned at Abba and then at Ima. When the tech switched to the 3-D video images, she pointed out the beating heart. Tali oohed loudly causing both parents to laugh.

Suddenly, Ziva felt a gush of liquid between her legs. "Um, I think my water broke." She looked at Tony who suddenly had a panicked look on his face. She squeezed his hand, "It is okay, Tony, this is supposed to happen when the baby is about to be born."

The tech called the doctor into the room. The doctor examined Ziva and made a note on Ziva's chart. "We are going to move you down the hall to the birthing center." Ziva nodded, noticing that Tony still had the "deer in the headlights" look.

"TONY!" She got him to look at her; giving his hand another squeeze. "We have a baby to birth."

"Um, yeah; it's just… well; I thought we had another few weeks…" Tony mentally made note to self to get his act together. Ziva would need him soon to help her through labor. He picked up Tali, "Let's go, Tali. Your brother is about to make his appearance!"

The birthing suite they had chosen had an area for Tali to play and sleep as well as a small kitchen and a bed for Tony to rest if the birth took a while. As Ziva was moved to the birthing suite, the first contraction hit. She grimaced and grabbed Tony's hand.

Eleven hours later, Ziva was pushing with all her strength. "You can do it, Zi, almost there." Tony encouraged her and held her hand in his as she pushed. He wiped the sweat off her face with a washcloth.

"AUGH! AHHHH!" Ziva felt as though she could push no more, but Tony's hand stroking her face gave her strength to give one final push. "AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"

The doctor held up baby Anthony as he let out a wail. She placed the baby on Ziva's chest and turned to Tony, "Do you want to cut the cord?" Tony nodded and followed the doctor's instructions. He glanced at his baby boy already rutting on his Ima's breast. He was overcome with emotion, and tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Hello there, motek," Ziva cooed at her newborn son. "You look like your Abba." She smiled at Tony through her tears. She motioned for Tony to pick the baby up. He carefully lifted baby Anthony and cradled him in his arms. He grinned at Ziva.

"Wow!" was all he could say.

The nurse took Anthony from Tony to clean him up, put on a diaper and swaddle him in a light blanket. While she was doing that, Tony went over and woke Tali. "Tali, come meet your brother." He picked his little girl up and took her to the bed where Ziva was holding a swaddled Anthony.

He set Tali next to her Ima, and she carefully looked over her new brother. "He's tiny, Ima." Anthony opened his eyes and Tali grinned at him. "Hi, Anthony."

Tony took a picture with his phone; he sent it to Tim. ' _Look out world; another DiNozzo! Anthony D. DiNozzo, III_.'


	5. E is for Elizabeth

Chapter 5: E is for Elizabeth

"Elizabeth Shannon DiNozzo; highest honors." The assistant principal called Beth to receive her diploma. Beth grinned as she heard her family cheering and clapping. She walked onto the stage and over to the school board president who handed her the folio case with her diploma. She turned and grinned at the photographer and at her brother Anthony with a camera snapping photos. One of the few times in her life she had completed something before her twin, Rivka. Rivka was the bolder of the two; Beth often following her sister's lead. Rivka was also the older of the two, by twenty two minutes.

As she spotted her boyfriend near the bottom of the stairs off the stage, she grinned again. Charles Palmer was her soulmate. They had known each other all her life, first as cousins in their extended family and then as boyfriend/girlfriend as they got older. She would be going to Gannon University in the fall where Charles was already in the Mortuary Science program. She would be majoring in Business and Management, so that the two could eventually take over the day to day operations of Slater's Funeral Home from his mother. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Charles wrapped her into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips. Anthony snapped a picture of the two and then went back to take pictures of Rivka receiving her diploma.

"I love you, Beth!"

"Love you more, Charles!"

Beth walked back to her seat as her twin walked onto the stage. Her life as an adult was just beginning, but the promise that it held was welcoming. Life was good.


	6. F is for Family

Chapter 6: F is for Family

The job offer had come out of the blue. He wasn't even seeking another job; training agents and other law enforcement personnel at FLETC-Cheltenham was a satisfying job. It was close to home, gave him the chance to stay active in a field he loved and didn't put his life on the line every day.

Tony mulled over the conversation he had just had with the new FBI director. She had come to him, asking him to meet her at a restaurant near the office. After polite conversation and chit chat, (how he hated the politics of management!) she had gotten down to business.

"I have an opening in Atlanta for an Assistant Special Agent in Charge to be based in the Gainesville and Athens field offices. From what I have heard and gathered about you, you would make an excellent choice for the position."

Tony looked up from his plate in shock. "I, um, you do know that I am not actively seeking another position?"

"Yes, but I hope I can offer you an enticing incentive to consider the position. We would pay all relocation costs; assist with selling and buying a home, and full insurance and other benefits for both you and any dependents. The position is normally a GS-14, but I am prepared to offer you a GS-15, step 10 salary and position. Yes, we want you to join us!"

"This is very unexpected, Director," Tony was at a loss for words. "May I have a chance to talk it over with my wife before I make a decision?"

"Certainly. Now, let's enjoy the meal." She smiled at him, "Will forty eight hours be enough time to make a decision?"

"Plenty; thank you." Tony dug into his meal, his mind running in multiple directions.

After the meal, he had thanked the Director and shook hands with her, "I'll be in touch within forty eight hours. Thank you."

Once home, Tony decided to wait until after the kids went to bed to say anything to Ziva. His brain was still going ninety miles per hour in thought though, and she noticed that he seemed distracted.

"You are quiet tonight, Tony," Ziva mentioned as he helped her put left over food away.

Tony smiled at his wife, "Got a lot on my mind tonight. I'll fill you in when the kids are in bed. I promise."

After LJ, Beth, Rivka, Tali and Anthony were settled in their beds; Tony led Ziva to their room. He shut the door and sat her down on the loveseat by the bay window. She looked at her husband waiting for him to speak.

"I've been offered an incredible opportunity, but I'm not sure I want to act on it," Tony began. He filled Ziva in on the details of the offer he had received from the FBI Director over lunch.

"Wow; that is quite an offer," Ziva took his hand in hers. "You know I will support whatever decision you make."

"I know. I just am conflicted about the whole thing. On the one hand, it is an almost unbelievable promotion. On the other, we would have to relocate six hundred and fifty miles away from family. It's also a higher management level position, so there will be the office and organizational politics that we both know I hate with a vengeance." Tony was thinking out loud. Ziva nodded at him, encouraging him to continue.

"We have a life here, Zi. I hate to disrupt that. Tali is in high school and Anthony is not far behind. Gibbs is not getting any younger and he is the only grandparent the kids have.

"The cost of living in metro Atlanta is a lot less than here; we could have a mansion for what we paid for this house. I am sure the traffic in the Atlanta suburbs is better than what we have here. We would have to research the school systems and find one that would offer the kids the same opportunities that they have here.

"The big turn off with this job is the office politics that go with an upper level management position. I just don't want to get caught up in all that shit." He looked at Ziva, and she nodded. "I get enough of that now, and I'm just mid-level management in one department!"

Ziva nodded again, "This messes up your retire at sixty two plan as well. I know you are not one to sit around and do nothing, but do you want to work another five to ten years?"

"I hadn't even thought about that! That throws another monkey wrench in the mix." Tony sighed, "I guess I need to sleep on this. Gonna be a long night!"

Ziva leaned over and kissed him, "I am here to listen. Ani ohevet otcha. Let us get ready for bed, yes?"

Tony tossed and turned during the night and Ziva listened when he needed to think out loud or toss an idea out into the thought process. They finally fell asleep after 0130, no decision made.

The couple woke about 0445 as usual. Tony pulled Ziva to him and locked his lips on hers as his hands made their way over her body. Fire built between them and they made love with a need that was almost primal. They showered after and Ziva pulled one of Tony's OSU shirts over her head and stepped into a pair of jogging pants. She headed out to the kitchen to start the family morning routine as Tony shaved.

He stepped out of the master bathroom and noticed Callie sleeping on his pillow. Oh, the simple life of a domestic cat; he sometimes envied her and the other cats in the household. He could hear the children starting to get going for the day and the pets heading to the kitchen for their breakfast. Callie heard the rattle of food in the dish and headed out the door.

As he pulled on a pair of pants, he had a realization. This, family, was his number one priority. Sure, the job was important, but he didn't need to work. His family was and always would be top priority. He knew his decision, and smiled as he dressed for the day. Atlanta was tempting, but DC was home.


	7. G is for Greyhound

Chapter 7: G is for Greyhound

Asher nudged Ziva as she was working at her desk in the office at home. She paused to pet his head and scratch behind his ears. He was such a good dog, rarely barked and loved all of the children.

Ziva spoke to the greyhound, "Yes, Asher, I love you too. You are a good boy." He nuzzled her again and then settled down at her feet as she worked. The family had adopted Asher via a retired racing greyhound adoption group nearly six years ago. Within the first week, Asher had made it quite clear that Ziva was his alpha person. LJ was also his favorite.

Asher was very patient with baby LJ. When LJ used Asher as a prop to stand, the dog stood still and waited for LJ to move. Tony liked to joke that they had the only kid who was taught to walk by a dog. LJ would stand with his hand on Asher's back and then boy and dog would move together. As LJ got more confident in taking steps, Asher would move away from the boy and wait for LJ to walk to him. Both Tony and Ziva had many video clips of the LJ walking to Asher and then hugging the dog when he was successful.

Many times, Ziva would find LJ curled up on one of Asher's beds with the greyhound and both would be sound asleep. One of her favorite pictures of LJ's first year was a picture of LJ curled into the dog and Asher's head gently resting on LJ's back

When each of the four cats had shown up at the DiNozzo house, Asher had been the first to welcome them. He shared his beds with the cats; often he could be found on a bed with at least one of the cats curled up with him. Even the second dog, Daisy, had been welcomed immediately by Asher. The two dogs were so different in demeanor; Asher was so laid back and calm, where Daisy, with her Border collie traits, tended to be a lot more active and energetic.

Ziva shifted her position in her chair and Asher stood up, resting his head on her upper leg. He looked up at his alpha human. Ziva put her hand on the dog's head, "Are you telling me it is time to stretch? Do you want to go for a walk?" Asher perked up and his tail wagged. Ziva stood up and Asher followed her to the hall bathroom. "I will be right out and then we will go for a walk."

At the front door, Ziva picked up Asher's leash and he was by her side immediately. Daisy came trotting into the entry hallway waiting her turn for the leash to be clipped to her collar. "Let us go for a walk!" Ziva opened the front door and the two dogs ran outside, tugging at their leashes as Ziva locked the door and tucked her keys and cell phone into her pocket.


	8. H is for Humor

Chapter 8: H is for Humor

Tony and Ziva rounded the corner into the maternity ward. They spotted Delilah's room quickly as Abby had put up two giant balloons welcoming the McGee twins that morning. Ziva knocked on the door, and Delilah called out, "Come in!"

Tony looked over at Tim with baby John in his arms. Baby Katie was asleep on her mother's shoulder. Tim looked up at his brother and sister. "Hey, thanks for coming to visit."

"Wouldn't miss it for anything to see my new nephew and niece," Tony grinned at Tim. "McDaddy, are you ready for sleepless nights and 0200 feedings?"

Ziva hugged Delilah, "It seems so long ago that Anthony was that small and he is only six months old. They grow up fast, Dee. Enjoy every minute with them."

Tony hugged Delilah as Ziva went over to Tim, "Yep, just wait until your first 0300 barf all over session or your first diaper blow out."

"TONY! Stop it, you are scaring Tim!" Ziva admonished her husband. "Let them enjoy the newness of being parents for a few more days."

Ziva took John from Tim as Delilah handed Katie to her Uncle Tony. Ziva cooed at baby John, "You look so much like your mom, motek."

Tony looked at Katie as she studied him, "This one has Tim's eyes, but I can see the mischief in them already. Yes, baby girl, are you going to be Uncle Tony's sidekick and give your daddy a ton of ribbing?"

Tim rolled his eyes as he and Ziva met gazes, "Maybe I should keep Tony away from her?"

"Nah, Probie Daddy, if you do that who's gonna teach you to have a sense of humor when it comes to parenting?" Tony grinned at his brother. "Sure isn't gonna be Grandpa Gibbs…"

Tim looked at Tony and grinned.

"He's behind me, isn't he?" Tony waited for the head slap. Ziva and Delilah started laughing as Gibbs' hand met the back of Tony's head.


	9. I is for Inseparable

Chapter 9: I is for Inseparable

"Inseparable," Tim replied to his granddaughter-in-law in response to her question asking for a single word to describe his brother and sister of the heart. Tim's son-in-law, grandson and granddaughter-in-law were working on a documentary about long-lasting relationships and Tony and Ziva were the primary couple in the video.

"Why do you say inseparable, Grandpa?" Margaret asked for more explanation from Tim.

"They are never apart for one. It's like they are one soul in two bodies. They have such a strong bond that it cannot be broken. Three times something or someone tried to break that bond, and three times Tony and Ziva found their way back to the other.

"Ziva's father was director of Mossad; he sent her on a mission to Somalia and she was captured and held hostage. Everything pointed to her losing her life, but Tony deep down refused to believe it. He organized and led an op to Somalia, supposedly to avenge her demise. But when we got there, we found that she had been held captive for several months. When Saleem lifted the hood off of her head, I heard Tony's gasp and watched a visible change in his demeanor. It was like someone had turned his light back on.

"When she fled to Israel after her father's murder, Tony wouldn't give up on her. He found her and stayed with her for almost two months without telling us, trying to convince her to come home with him. When he came back alone, I really worried about him. He confided in me and many nights we sat talking and I kept him from drinking himself into a stupor. He was so broken at that time. Many times he said that he had left a part of himself in Israel.

"When the farmhouse was hit by mortar fire and Ziva was thought to be dead, Tony was a mess. He had been ready to fly to Israel to find Ziva when we got word that she was supposedly gone. I KNOW the only thing that kept him going was having Tali with him. Again, he confided in me and I helped him with clues that Ziva had left to let him know she was alive.

"When they reunited in Paris, he was ecstatic. He and I talked many times while he and Tali waited for Ziva to come to them. He told me that when she came home, he was never letting her go again. He would do anything and everything to keep her in his life for the rest of his days.

"When Delilah and I met them in Reno for their wedding, the love between them was so strong it was visible to all who looked.

"When Tony was so very sick with pneumonia and bronchitis, Ziva stayed by his side the whole time he was in the hospital. She refused to leave him. When he was unconscious, she held his hand, and talked and sang to him. He stayed by her side when she had surgery not too long after he had been so sick.

"Yeah, inseparable most definitely describes them," Tim smiled. "They truly are one."


	10. J is for Judaism

Chapter 10: J is for Judaism

Ziva was not one for religion, but there were some pieces of her heritage that she felt were important enough to share with her family. She had observed Chanukah with Tali from her first year, and when she and Tony were finally together as a family, she taught him the blessings and rituals for the eight nights of Chanukah along with the stories, songs and traditions. She had not really expected him to embrace the celebration, but he had. Not only had Tony learned all of the Hebrew blessing parts, but also he had insisted that he wear a kippah to keep with tradition.

When she had asked him why, he had replied, "It's important to you to observe Chanukah with all of the traditions and rituals, so it's important to ME."

The first spring they were a family, she had asked if he would observe Pesach (Passover) as well. He had replied in the positive, again saying if it was important to her, then it was important to him. He had helped her teach Tali the four questions for the youngest to start the ritual for the Seder, and been quite willing to observe the Kosher laws of Pesach. He had even researched and then helped with the removal of chametz for Pesach.

_Ma nishtanah halailah hazeh mikol haleilot?_

_Sheb'khol haleilot anu okhlin chametz umatzah; halailah hazeh, kuloh matzah._

_Sheb'khol haleilot anu okhlin sh'ar y'rakot; halailah hazeh, maror._

_Sheb'khol haleilot ein anu matbilin afilu pa'am ehat; halailah hazeh, shtei f'amim._

_Sheb'khol haleilot anu okhlin bein yoshvin uvein m'subin; halailah hazeh, kulanu m'subin._

As their family grew, he not only learned the parts that were traditionally spoken by the Abba of the household, but also helped the children learn the parts as well. He had insisted that the boys wear kippahs for Rosh Hashanah, Yom Kippur, Chanukah, and Pesach rituals and when they invited the extended family to participate; he had made sure the males also had kippahs.

The second Christmas, their first in the US as a family, Ziva had asked Tony if there were any special things he wanted to do at Christmas. He had at first shrugged her request off, but then mentioned the reading of the Christmas story from the Bible book of Luke, a tradition his mother had observed every Christmas when she was alive. Ziva had readily agreed.

By the time LJ was able to recite the four questions to start the Pesach Seder, Tony had become fluent in spoken Hebrew and was learning to read and write the language as well. When Ziva had asked him why he had embraced her native language and her religion, he had replied simply and honestly, "Because it's a way that I can show you how much I love you and how important you are to me."


	11. K is for Kippah

Chapter 11: K is for Kippah

"I'll let you borrow one of mine, LJ," Anthony had helped his brother try to find his kippah for tonight's first night of Chanukah. The two had looked everywhere in LJ's room to no avail.

"What is the big deal; do I really need to wear one?" Twelve year old LJ shrugged at his brother.

"Yes! Rosh Hashanah, Yom Kippur, Chanukah, and Passover are important to Ima and Jewish tradition requires the men and boys to wear a kippah for the rituals. Since it is important to Ima, it is, by extension, important to us." Anthony tried to explain to his younger brother. "The kippah is the reminder that G-d is always above us, watching and protecting us all the time. It is a way of honoring G-d for Jewish males."

LJ thought over his brother's explanation, "But we aren't practicing Jews, nor are we practicing Catholics. Do we still have to follow the traditions?"

"Our heritage is both religions. Some of the traditions are more important to Ima and Abba than others. For Ima, the four holidays that I mentioned are important, so we should honor Ima by following the traditions. We don't keep kosher all year long, but for Passover, we have the kosher foods and the traditional Seder. For Abba, the reading of the Christmas story from the Bible book of Luke is important, so we honor him each year by listening to the reading.

"For me, it is about connections to our heritage and our family. I guess it's hard to explain to someone else, but I feel that when we are saying the blessings for Chanukah or listening to the Christmas reading or going through the rituals for Rosh Hashanah, Yom Kippur, or the Passover Seder, the generations before us are also present."

"I think I understand," LJ smiled at his brother, "May I borrow one of your kippahs, please?"


	12. L  is for LJ

Chapter 12: L is for LJ

The family held their collective breaths as the winner of the grand prize was announced. The emcee opened the envelope carefully, extending the suspense.

"Leroy Jackson DiNozzo for his work, 'Images of Love'. Congratulations, Mr. DiNozzo!" LJ stood up to walk to the stage amid applause and cheering from his friends and family. He had entered the spring art show at the community center at the urging of his Grandpa, who had also entered a work. LJ had won first place in the twelve and under category, and been in the running with the winners from the other categories for the best in show grand prize.

LJ grinned as he walked forward; especially when he heard Grandpa tell one of the other artists, "That's my grandson!" He puffed up his chest a bit and stood up just a little bit straighter. As he climbed the steps to the stage, he could see his parents clapping and cheering. Abba gave him a thumbs' up and Ima signed 'I love you.'

He grinned even more; wait until Ima and Abba saw the winning work. He hoped they would like it. They had been his inspiration for the painting as he captured their intertwined hands as the main image and then several silhouettes of them as background images. He had painted them sitting side by side, heads resting on each other in silhouette and also with their gazes locked on each other. Grandpa had almost cried when he first saw the painting.

The director of the art show congratulated LJ and handed him the five hundred dollar check for the grand prize. "Tell us about your work, Mr. DiNozzo," she asked as she removed the drape that had been covering the painting. LJ heard several gasps and oohs and aahs from the audience.

"Well, the inspiration for the work was my parents. When I saw that the theme of the show would be celebrating emotions, I knew immediately that I had to capture Ima and Abba's love on canvas. I had the silhouettes completed but needed something more to bring it all together. We were all at a family dinner and I happened to see my parents with their hands interlaced, just looking at each other. To me, that defines their love."

LJ looked out at his parents; they were sitting with their hands intertwined just as in his painting. He grinned, "Ima and Abba, hold up your hands, please." Tony looked at Ziva and they shared a smile, gazes locked as they held up their joined hands. "See what I mean?"

The audience applauded and Tony and Ziva locked lips, oblivious to the fact that the entire room was watching them.


	13. M is for Movies

Chapter 13: M is for Movies

"Movie night tonight," Tony announced to the family at lunch. "If I remember correctly, it's Beth and Anthony's turn to pick the movies."

"Air Bud," Anthony knew his choice immediately. He loved any and all movies about basketball, and the family had not watched this one for a while.

Beth thought a few minutes about her choice. "Abba, I can't decide yet. I have it down to four choices, but can't make up my mind on which one to watch tonight."

"What are your choices?" Tony asked his youngest daughter.

"The Pianist, An American Tail, The Sound of Music, and Flight of the Navigator," Beth replied to her father. "I think since Anthony picked a comedy, I should go with a more serious theme."

Ziva smiled to herself at Beth's comment. Her five certainly had developed their father's love of movies and could discuss almost any movie with anyone. "I picked The Sound of Music a few months ago," Ziva reminded Beth.

Beth nodded at her Ima, "Okay, that narrows it to three choices. If I pick The Pianist, we should watch that first, though."

After the family finished lunch, Beth helped her father clear the table and load the dishwasher. She discussed the pros and cons of each movie choice with him. Ziva listened to the conversation from the breakfast area where she was checking her email. She smiled to herself; each of the children could discuss movies and books with others, reflecting the interests of their parents that had rubbed off onto the new generation.

"My choice is Flight of the Navigator for tonight, Abba. I think it is the best to compliment Anthony's choice of Air Bud." Beth grinned at her Abba and he gave her a high five. "Who chooses the snack tonight?"

Tony thought at minute, "I believe the snack choice is Ima's tonight." He looked over to Ziva and smiled, "Am I correct?" Ziva nodded at her husband.

"What are we having, Ima?" Beth was curious.

"You will have to wait until tonight to find out," Ziva grinned at her daughter. "But I will tell you that it is something we all have on the list of favorite snacks!"

After dinner, when Tony started Air Bud playing, Ziva brought out the Butterfinger shakes and animal crackers for the family snack. All of the kids cheered at one of their favorite movie night snacks, including Ziva's big kid.


	14. N is for Naked

Chapter 14: N is for Naked

"Never have I ever…" Abby paused for emphasis, "Skinny-dipped!"

Abby grabbed one of the Jell-o shots from the tray as Tony and Ziva also each took a shot. Tony touched his plastic shot cup to Ziva's, making eye contact with her. She grinned back at him and they linked arms as they each downed the alcohol infused Jell-o.

Tim looked at Delilah and mouthed, 'TMI!' She smiled back at him and nodded, even though both knew that when it came to their brother and sister of the heart, nothing was a surprise.

Jimmy's turn was next. He thought a minute; when it came to his family anything was possible with this bunch. "Never have I ever… been in just my underwear at work!" He grinned at Abby; she knew the incident he had in mind. A body had fermented on the inside and when Jimmy had cut open the chest, the guts had exploded out all over him. His clothing had become evidence and he had to strip where he stood. He grabbed a shot from the tray, as did Tony, Ziva and Tim.

"Never have I ever… gone out in public without underwear!" Breena giggled as she grabbed a Jell-o shot. Delilah, Tony and Ziva grabbed shots as well. Abby noted that Tony and Ziva had taken shots at every activity involving little to no clothing so far.

The alcohol was loosening everyone's inhibitions and they all started making more adult comments. Ziva's turn was next.

"Never have I ever been on a beach naked!" Ziva and Tony reached for the same shot and both laughed as their lips met. Both were remembering a trip to Haifa when they still worked at NCIS. Tony put the shot he picked up to Ziva's mouth and she offered her shot to him.

Tony grinned at his turn came around, "Never have I ever pictured my partner naked while at work." He waggled his eyebrows at Ziva and she grinned at him as they both reached for another Jell-o shot. Delilah and Tim also grabbed shots. They were all laughing as they downed the shots.

Abby looked at her family, trying to think of something they all would have done. "Never have I ever slept in the buff." All of them reached for shots and laughed some more.

"Never have I ever slept in the nude most of the time!" Abby shouted out, taking another turn.

Ziva and Tony grabbed another shot each, sharing a look between them. Abby noticed the look and blurted out, "Is there anything without clothes you two wouldn't do?"

The couple in question locked gazes and replied, "We will never tell!"


	15. O is for Ohio State

Chapter 15: O is for Ohio State

Chaim, Anthony and Tony were glued to the TV in the living room; Ohio State was playing in the Final Four against the Georgetown Hoyas. The game was tied with three minutes left in regulation play. Both father and son had played for the OSU team on scholarship and were ardent fans of their alma mater. Chaim had graduated from Georgetown with multiple degrees as had his wife Tali.

The two teams normally did not play against each other, so there really wasn't any family rivalry. This year was an exception with the teams both in the NCAA tournament.

Three year old Anthony IV wandered into the room. He looked at the television screen, and then at his Daddy and Saba. "Go Buckeyes!" He shouted as he ran from the room to find Papa Gibbs. He ran into his Mommy as she came from where his baby sisters were sleeping in their portable beds in Savta's office.

"Whoa, little man, where are you going in such a hurry?" Katie smiled at her active little boy.

"Find Papa, Mommy. Go Buckeyes!" Anthony jumped up and down in excitement. Katie smiled again at her son's enthusiasm for her alma mater's team. "Daddy and Saba are watching the game with Uncle Chaim."

Anthony ran into the family room where the rest of his family were visiting and talking. "Go Buckeyes!" His Savta pulled him into a hug; Anthony hugged his Savta and then squirmed.

Not quite four year old Levi looked at his cousin, "Go Hoyas!" Levi's parents were Georgetown alumni, and he and Anthony often entertained the family with their enthusiasm for their parents' alma maters.

"Buckeyes!"

"Hoyas!"

Both boys ran to the living room where Saba had just let out a yell. The Buckeyes had scored a three-pointer with less than a minute remaining in the game. Anthony was sitting on the edge of his seat, grinning at his brother-in-law.

Chaim grinned back, "It's not over yet, Anthony. There's plenty of time for the Hoyas to score again."

A Hoya player sent the ball towards the basket from outside the three-point line. Anthony and Tony held their breaths as Chaim jumped up from his seat. The ball bounced off the rim and Anthony whooped. Tony was about to let out a yell when another Hoya stuffed the rebound into the basket as the buzzer sounded. OSU had won by a single point!

Tony picked up his grandson and swung him around, "Who's the best basketball team?"

"BUCKEYES!" yelled Anthony as his Daddy grinned at Uncle Chaim. "Buckeyes all the way!"


	16. P is for Parenting

Chapter 16: P is for Parenting

"These kids need to come with a manual!" Tony commented to Tim as he snagged twenty two month old Anthony mid-run.

"Tell me about it," Tim held sixteen month old John at arms' length. Both little boys had found the dirt in Ducky's house plants while the adults were talking in the living room. All four children had been playing quietly in the play area that Grandducky had set up for the kids; Tali and John with the blocks and Anthony and Katie with the cars and trucks. Somehow, the two boys had slipped into the small office where Ducky had his plants in an east facing window.

Tony held Anthony up to inspect the damage; his son had dirt on his hands, clothes, and face as did his nephew. There was dirt on the floor from the boys taking handfuls out of the ceramic planters. Tim looked over his son and noticed dirt in the boy's hair.

"John even has dirt in his hair!" Tim looked at Tony, "Do you think they ate any?"

"Abba." Anthony tried to get his father's attention. Tony had placed the boy on his hip as he and Tim talked. Anthony tapped his Abba's arm and tried again to get Abba's attention, "Abba."

"I sure hope they didn't eat any dirt." Tony looked at Anthony's head to see if he had dirt in his hair.

"ABBA!" Anthony squirmed on his father's hip as he tried to get his father to answer. "Gotta pee!" Anthony had been doing well with the potty training and Ziva had put "big boy" underwear on him today.

As his son's comments registered, Tony felt a sudden wet warmth on his side. Tim took one look at Tony's face after hearing Anthony's comment and burst into laughter.

"Not funny," Tony looked at Tim. "Anthony, do you have to do anything else?"

"No, Abba. Pee done. Down please."


	17. Q is for Quiet

Chapter 17: Q is for Quiet

2200 on Christmas night and the last of the families had left for home; Ziva sighed as she waved to Tali's family. Even though all of her children and grandchildren lived within an hour's drive, she missed them being in the house. When they were there, the house was filled with life. Adults talking and laughing, children playing and having fun, and with ten additional adults, eleven counting Tim, and fifteen grandchildren ranging in age from twenty months to seventeen years, there was always sound and motion.

She stood near the loveseat in the family room; the quiet assaulting her ears. ' _Too quiet_ ,' she thought.

"A penny for your thoughts," Tony came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled into her neck, breathing in her scent. He could get high on her smell of jasmine and vanilla. He once told his wife that she had to use the same shampoo forever as he associated its scent with her.

"I am missing the sounds of the grandchildren. It is almost too quiet here." Ziva snuggled into Tony's embrace. She loved the feel of his arms around her; from the beginning his embrace had given her a sense of peace and safety that she had never felt before she met him. The first time he had wrapped his arms around her, she knew that she had found her soulmate. It was like she was meant to be in his arms.

"Nah; it's not too quiet, Zi. Listen with your heart and you will hear them. I do." Tony placed a gentle kiss on his wife's head and then on her neck. "C'est seulement avec le cœur que l'on peut voir et entendre tout ce qui est important."

"Tellement vrai," Ziva turned to face her lover, locking her lips on his. He always knew what to say to make her feel happy and loved. She loved him all the more for it.

**Translations**

C'est seulement avec le cœur que l'on peut voir et entendre tout ce qui est important.

_It is only with the heart that one can see and hear that which is important._

Tellement vrai

_So true_


	18. R is for Rivka

Chapter 18: R is for Rivka

"Rivka DiNozzo?" The nurse called out for the next patient.

John squeezed Rivka's hand as they stood up together, "Soon to be Rivka McGee!" She grinned at her fiancé, her soulmate. Today's doctor visit could be the beginning of another chapter for the couple.

"Ready?" she asked him.

They followed the nurse into the exam room. The nurse had Rivka step on a scale and recorded her weight. She motioned for Rivka to take a seat and took vitals. She then handed Rivka a hospital gown, "Change into the gown and have a seat on the exam table. The doctor will be with you shortly." She left as Rivka changed.

She had barely taken a seat on the exam table when the doctor entered the room. "Good morning, Ms. DiNozzo, Dr. McGee." John suppressed a grin; he had just earned his doctorate in computer engineering in December as Rivka had finished her Masters' degree in Cybersecurity. He was still getting used to being addressed as "doctor."

The doctor had Rivka lie back and examined her abdomen. She palpated and felt the telltale signs she was looking for; she would get to tell this couple some happy news.

"Congratulations, parents to be! From the information you gave and from the examination, you are about ten weeks pregnant. We will schedule a sonogram in the next two to three weeks to confirm the fetal age. Do you have any questions for me today?"

Rivka grinned at John; he took her hand in his and grinned back. "Will there be any travel restrictions? We are getting married in DC at the end of April."

"There shouldn't be any issue with traveling at that time. Just curious, why DC?"

"Our families are there, and Riv's twin is getting married on the same day in a double ceremony," John explained.

"Is there a history of twins in your family?"

Rivka replied, "I am an identical twin and my maternal grandmother had fraternal twin brothers. John is a fraternal twin. His twin and my older brother have identical twin daughters. My older sister has fraternal twins."

The doctor made a note in Rivka's chart. "So there is a possibility of twins for you as well. The ultrasound will tell for sure how many babies, but we won't be able to ascertain the sex of the baby until around sixteen weeks. The receptionist will schedule the sonogram and your next appointment with me before you leave today. Congratulations!"

Rivka changed back into her clothes and the couple scheduled the two appointments; the sonogram in a week and the next monthly appointment. On the way home, they discussed when to call their parents with the news.

"I know Ima and Abba are having dinner with your Mom and Dad tonight; I think it's at your parents' apartment. We could Skype all of them on one call, if you want."

"Sounds good to me," John liked the idea of telling all four parents in one call.

"I'll text Ima and your Mom and set up a call for tonight, then." Rivka was looking forward to sharing the news with her parents and aunt and uncle, soon to be her in-laws. "I'll wait to let Beth know until after we make the Skype call." She squeezed John's hand in hers. He raised their joined hands and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"I love you so much, Riv. The news that we are going to be parents just makes that love stronger."


	19. S is for Saba and Savta

Chapter 19: S is for Saba and Savta

Tali looked at her four children: eleven year old Levi, eight year old Elijah, and the six year old twins, Noah and Elisheva. They were in the family SUV in her parents' driveway. "Before we go inside, I want you to promise me you will be good for Saba and Savta. They are going to have you and all of your cousins for the whole weekend."

Noah perked up at the mention of cousins, "All of them? Even Adam?" Adam lived in Atlanta and the family did not see him that much.

"Yes, remember that Adam, Aunt Rivka and Uncle John are visiting for a week. Anthony, Kelly, Shannon, Rebecca, Robert, and Jessica are here as well." Tali was looking forward to time with her sisters and brothers for the weekend with no kids. Her parents had offered to have all of the eleven grandchildren spend the long weekend at their house while the parents had a getaway weekend.

Tali followed the kids to the front door of her parents' house. She greeted Ima, who had six month old Robert in her arms and seventeen month old Jessica at her side. "Thanks for watching all the kids, Ima. We'll see you on Monday evening." Tali's four ran to the family room to find their cousins: ten year old Anthony, seven year old twins Shannon and Kelly, three year old Rebecca and almost four year old Adam. Saba was playing a game on the Xbox with them all.

"Saba said that we can go on the water slide after lunch," Anthony greeted his cousins Levi and Elijah. "Grandpa is also coming over. Savta said that he will be here for lunch and dinner."

Elijah looked into the backyard where the water slide was already set up. It and the large swing set and tree fort were his favorite things about coming to Savta and Saba's house. "I wish we could play on the water slide all day!"

Savta came into the family room carrying Robert. "Levi, Anthony and Elijah, you are in the room that was once Tali's; Noah, Adam, and Robert are in the room that was Anthony's. You six will share a bathroom. Kelly, Shannon, Elie, you have Rivka and Beth's old room, and Jessica and Rebecca will be in LJ's old room. The five of you will also share a bathroom."

Saba grinned at his grandchildren, "We are going to have lots of fun this weekend. We have the water slide set up, plus you can play outside on the swing set and in the fort. Tonight we'll have a pajama party movie marathon. I bought lots of popcorn and stuff for making root beer floats."

The kids all cheered at the mention of root beer floats. Noah turned to Adam, "Saba is pretty cool. He always makes us root beer floats on movie nights. You just have to laugh when he is being silly, especially when Savta scolds him." Ziva overheard the comment and smiled.

The doorbell rang and Tony looked at the kids, "Who could that be?" All but Robert followed him to the door. Tim had a stack of pizza boxes. "It's Grandpa with PIZZA!" Adam announced to all.

"Hi, everyone. Let me put the pizza in the kitchen and then I will get hugs," Tim smiled at the kids. He was glad Tony and Ziva had invited him to help with the grandkids for the weekend. All three of them loved spoiling the grandchildren and spending time with them. Ziva sent the kids to wash up for lunch, asking Levi and Anthony to help the younger kids. She put Robert in his high chair and took out a stack of paper plates and cups for lunch. She also got out the lidded plastic cups for the littler kids.

Tony helped with serving the slices of pizza to plates, Tim poured drinks and Levi, Anthony and Elijah helped the younger kids carry plates and cups to the dining room as Ziva fed Robert. Tony brought in a plate with two slices of pizza for Ziva and Tim placed a cup of soda at her place. "Toda."

The kids talked about the water slide and the pajama/movie party with Tim and Tony as they ate. Ziva wasn't sure who was more excited, the grandkids or Tony. Her big kid was as much of a kid as when their five had been growing up. She loved that he acted like a kid with the grandkids, even though he was eighty years old.

She also knew that she would be outside later when the kids were playing on the water slide reminding her husband that he was no longer a young person and to keep off the water slide. He would pout at her and she would relent and allow him one trip down the slide. She would smirk at him as he tried to get up at the bottom with an 'I told you so' look. He would finally get up and then pull her to him and kiss her, telling her that he should have listened to her. She would pat his cheek, and return the kiss, "Why start now?" He would give her that goofy grin of his and her heart would melt as much as the first time.


	20. T is for Tali

Chapter 20: T is for Tali

Ziva brushed Tali's wild curls one last time before she helped her daughter place the veil on her head. She was still wrapping her mind around the fact that her oldest, her baby girl, was about to be married. Ziva wiped a tear from her eyes, "Hold still, Tali. Let me get the veil centered on your head."

Tali grinned at her Ima, "It's fine, Ima." She reached out to hug her mother, "I love you, Ima."

Ziva hugged her daughter, sniffling back the tears. They were interrupted by Abby fluttering around the room in her efforts to help Tali's attendants; Katie, her maid-of-honor; Rivka and Beth, her bridesmaids. All three had on shades of emerald green, with a spray of white and green roses in the bouquets and hairpieces.

"I'm so excited for you, Tali," Aunt Abby grabbed Tali into a hug that only Aunt Abby could give. "Are you ready?"

Tali nodded at Aunt Abby as Abba came into her room. "Ready, kiddo?" Tony placed a kiss on his oldest daughter's forehead and drew her into a hug. "I sure hope you are, because I'm not!"

"ABBA!" Tali grinned into his hug. She pulled back slightly to look into his face. "I have always loved your hugs, Abba. They make me feel warm and safe. One of my earliest memories is of you hugging me when I first met you. I knew when you hugged me that everything would be okay."

Tony wiped the tears from his eyes. "I love you, Tali. You changed my life forever when you came into it."

Tony motioned for Ziva to come over to him and Tali. She walked into their embrace, and the three shared a group hug for several minutes. Tali flashed back to memories from Paris, when it was just her, Ima and Abba, before Anthony was born. She also flashed back to the day her parents were married. While she didn't have a lot of memories from that night, she did remember the hug they shared after the ceremony. The love that her parents had for each other and for her had made a long lasting impression on her.

"Ima, Abba, thank you. If Chaim and I can have half of the love and closeness that you have, I will be carrying on your legacy. I love you both so much. Thank you for being my parents."

Ziva and Tony both wiped tears from their faces, as Tony took Tali's arm in his. "'Let's go, Tals, before I decide that I can't give you away. You will be my little girl forever!"

Ziva took Tali's other arm in hers, "My baby is all grown up, but you will always be my daughter. I am so proud of you, Tali!"

As Rivka, Beth and Katie led the procession into the DiNozzo family room, Tali looked out over her extended family and the new family she was about to acquire. Grandpa was grinning and wiping his eyes. Her soon-to-be in-laws were smiling and her soulmate, Chaim, was grinning at her. Uncle Jimmy gave her a thumbs up as she walked towards the group at the make-shift altar; her newest journey was about to begin.


	21. U is for Underwear

Chapter 21: U is for Underwear

Tony watched Anthony re-position himself on the chair for what must have been the tenth time during dinner. Anthony had on a pair of loose fitting sleep pants and a t shirt instead of the clothes he had worn to school that day. As soon as the meal was finished and the kids were allowed to leave the table, Anthony jumped up, offering to clear the table.

The other kids went to finish homework, and Ziva put a hand on Tony's arm before he followed Anthony into the kitchen. "Did you notice him squirming? He could not sit still. I wonder what is up with him?"

Tony nodded, "He also has on his sleep clothes, not his day clothing. Something is up. Me or you to talk to him?"

Ziva thought a minute, "I think it should be you. It might be a father son thing?"

"Okay," Tony took the dishes that Ziva had in her hand and went into the kitchen. Anthony was rinsing dishes and loading the dishwasher.

"You can put those on the counter over here," Anthony nodded to the empty counter to his left.

"Okay; anything you need me to help with?"

"I got this if you bring everything in from the dining room, Abba." Tony went out to the dining room for the last pile of dishes. He placed them on the counter and moved over to take dishes from Anthony to put them into the dishwasher racks.

They worked silently until the last dishes were loaded. Anthony opened the cabinet under the sink and took out a pod of dishwasher detergent. He placed it in the cup as his Abba checked the rinse agent indicator. Tony shut the dishwasher door and pressed start.

"Anything you want to talk about, kid?" Tony looked at his son.

"Not really, Abba," Anthony just wanted to get to his room to lie down.

"What's with the pajamas? Not feeling well?" Tony pressed.

"I'm fine. Just did something stupid," Anthony mumbled.

"Oh?"

"I went 'commando' on a dare today and I got a rash in a bad place." Anthony hung his head and wouldn't meet his father's eyes. "It got worse all day and now it hurts and it itches."

"Did you wear jeans today?" Tony grinned at his son; he couldn't help it. (Been there, done that!)

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I did the same thing; paid the price for three days. If you go 'commando' you need to wear the soft, loose pants, not jeans."

Anthony looked at his Abba, "Really, you did the same thing?"

Tony grinned again, "Yep, really did; and I was MUCH older than you when I did it. We were still at NCIS on the MCRT and I decided to go 'commando' on the day we worked in the evidence locker. I had on jeans and after the first hour, I thought I was going to die. Your Ima noticed pretty quickly and she figured out what had happened. She ribbed me about it all the rest of the day, but after we got off work, she helped me by making a salve that helped the rash go away in a few days."

Anthony grinned at his father, "Did she help you put in on?" He ducked as Tony moved to head-slap him.

"I'll never tell!"

An hour later, Ziva walked into Anthony's room and placed a jar of something on his nightstand. "Abba said you could use this."

"Thanks, Ima!"


	22. V is for Verbalize

Chapter 22: V is for Verbalize

Tony was sitting on the loveseat in the sitting area of the master bedroom when Ziva came into the room. They had both been on auto-pilot for the past three and one half days. They had just returned from Stillwater, Pennsylvania, where they had buried their father of the heart. Gibbs had been more of a father to both of them than either of their biological fathers had ever been.

Tony looked up as his wife sat next to him, his eyes red rimmed and tear filled. They met gazes and embraced each other, quietly letting the tears fall. Each moved a hand to the other's face, gently stroking and wiping away tears as they rolled freely down cheeks.

"I…" Ziva started to speak as her sobs began.

"I know," Tony gave in to the tears and sobbed with his soulmate. He held her close to him, and felt her arms around him. The comfort of her embrace allowed him to let his tears flow. The nearness of her best friend allowed her to let the emotion take over and her tears fell in buckets.

The couple moved to the bed and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, the nearness and comfort from the other giving them what each needed to succumb to exhaustion. Both slept for nearly ten hours, awakening about the same time. Tony's stomach rumbled and as Ziva smiled at him, her stomach rumbled in reply. He grinned at her, "Let's get some breakfast, or brunch?"

In the kitchen, Ziva made pancakes while Tony started the coffee. He paused when he spotted Gibbs' mug with its Marine Corps logo next to the coffee maker. Ziva followed his gaze and touched her hand to his, linking their fingers.

"We knew this was coming, but it still hurts." Tony almost whispered, "He was my true Dad."

"I know; my true Abba, as well," Ziva leaned into Tony as the two stared at the coffee mug, not really seeing the reminder of the man who they had loved as a father for so many years. Each was lost in his or her own thoughts.

Tony sighed, and touched his hand to Ziva's face. "Two other times, it has hurt this bad…" Ziva touched his face with her hand, locking her eyes on his. "My mom, and …" Tony's breath hitched as his tears fell.

Ziva nodded, "Ima, my sister Tali and …" Tony leaned his forehead against hers. "Our first baby," Ziva's tears rolled down her face at the memory of their shared losses.

"We got through that loss by verbalizing feelings and sharing, Zi. That's what we have to do for Gibbs as well." Ziva nodded into Tony's embrace; together they would move forward from this latest loss, mourning and then remembering, their father of the heart.


	23. W is for Waterpark

Chapter 23: W is for Waterpark

"I still can't believe you reserved the whole waterpark! This has to be one of the best birthday presents ever, Zi!" Tony grinned at his wife, water dripping off his head and running down his body. He pulled her into a kiss and then smashed a water balloon over her head.

He took off in the direction of the water cannons, and Ziva followed closely behind. "You will pay, Anthony D. DiNozzo, Junior!" She grinned at him and put her hands on one of the water cannons, aiming it at his body.

Just as she pulled the trigger, Jimmy walked between them and got the jet of water in the side of the head. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Jimmy; I was trying to get Tony." Ziva laughed, "Really."

Tony stuck his tongue out at his wife, "Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me." Abby was floating by in an inner tube and stopped and stood up. She walked over to Tony and planted a kiss on his cheek, surprising him. She laughed as Ziva aimed the water cannon at her sister.

Tony tried to dunk Abby but she ducked underwater as he lunged. He missed and toppled Leon from his inner tube.

Jimmy meanwhile had moved over to a water cannon behind Ziva and began shooting her with the water. She turned to shoot back and fell into the water tipping Tim out of his inner tube as she caught her hand on his arm going down.

Next thing they knew a water cannon free for all had broken out with Jimmy, Ziva, Abby, Leon, Tony, Tim, and Breena each manning a cannon. Abby spotted Gibbs floating towards them and pointed. She yelled to the others, "On three… One, two, three!"

Every one of them aimed a jet of water at Gibbs, who glared at them all but they didn't stop. He reached to his side and started lobbing water balloons at the others.

When the kids heard all of the adults laughing, they came over to see what was going on. Delilah handed them water balloons as the kids got into the free for all. The adults were shooting streams of water at anyone and everyone, the kids were pelting adults with water balloons and the entire family was laughing.

' _This has to be one of the best birthdays ever_ ,' Tony thought. He spoke over the laughter, "Thanks everyone! Family, fun, love, and laughter. I couldn't ask for more."


	24. X is for X-Ray

Chapter 24: X is for X-rays

Ziva and Tali sat in the exam room with Simba as they waited for the vet to bring the x-rays of the cat. He had stopped eating and over the past day, become lethargic. Ziva had called the vet and the receptionist had told them to come in immediately.

The vet walked into the room as Tali stroked Simba's head. "He has a blockage in his intestine. I have the surgery room ready to go with your okay, Mrs. DiNozzo." Tali rested her forehead against her cat's head as Ziva nodded. She signed the forms to authorize the surgery for her daughter's feline friend.

"What is the prognosis with the surgery?" Tali asked.

"Assuming the blockage can be removed, he should be back to himself within a few days," Dr. Esbeck smiled at Tali. "My assistant is going to take him back to prep for the surgery. We'll call when he is in recovery and you can come see him later today. Most likely we will need to keep him overnight and then he can go home first thing tomorrow."

Tali stroked her fur baby's head and whispered to him as they waited for the assistant. Ziva petted the cat and put an arm around her daughter. "He will be okay, Tali. He knows you love him." Tali leaned into her mother's embrace and nodded.

"Toda, Ima." The assistant lifted Simba carefully and took him back to pre-op. Ziva steered Tali out to the waiting room, and as they left, the receptionist reminded the mother and daughter that she would call after Simba was out of surgery.

As Ziva was getting ready to leave the parking lot, Tony pulled into the lot in his truck with LJ in the passenger seat. Asher was on the back seat. Ziva turned the van engine off and got out to speak to her husband.

"Asher and LJ had a collision when they were running in the backyard. Asher is now limping, so I called the vet and they said to bring him in," Tony explained. Ziva and Tali followed Tony, LJ and Asher inside.

Ziva could see the dog limping on his front leg. He leaned against her as Tony checked in with the receptionist. The family sat in the waiting area to wait for Asher's name to be called. While they waited, the dog leaned against Ziva, his alpha person. She stroked the greyhound's head and talked softly to him. She looked at LJ, noticing for the first time the lime green ace bandage on his wrist, "Are you okay?"

Tony sighed, "We stopped at the Immediate Care center on the way here. LJ had his wrist x-rayed because we were afraid it might be broken. He landed hard on his hand when he went down. Luckily, it is just a strain/sprain and should heal within a few weeks."

Ziva was about to ask for more details when the vet tech called for Asher. The family and dog moved to an exam room. As the assistant felt Asher's front leg, he let out a whimper. "We'll get him to x-ray and see what is going on with the leg," she stood up to take him back to x-ray. "Wait here and we'll be back shortly."

Twenty minutes later, the assistant came back with Asher. "Dr. Esbeck will be in shortly to review the x-rays with you. He just got out of surgery with Simba." She looked at Tali, "Simba came through the surgery just fine and he is in recovery now. You might be able to see him before you head home." Tali smiled at her and thanked her for the update.

Dr. Esbeck walked into the room. "Good news for Asher; there is no break, just a bruise and possible sprain/strain. I'll give you some salve to put on his leg and some pain meds. Simba is doing great and you may see him before you leave." He looked at LJ, "Asher will have a wrap for his leg for support while it heals, so you two will match. I even have a lime green wrap for him, if you want!"

"Ima, Asher will match me!" LJ grinned for the first time since he and Asher collided. "Abba, he's going to be okay!" Tony ruffled LJ's hair and grinned back at his youngest.

"Lime green it is!" The assistant wrapped Asher's leg and then the family moved to the front desk to check out as Tali followed the assistant back to see Simba.

Tony paid the bill for Asher and joked with Ziva and LJ, "No more x-rays for any DiNozzos today, please!"


	25. Y is for "Y-not"

Chapter 25: Y is for 'Y not?'

"So, we have Princess Wheels, Prince Probie, Autopsy Gremlin, Princess Breena, Ninja Princess Ziva and Very Special Prince Tony, which is Y-not spelled backwards." Tony listed the characters to the nine children who were listening to his story.

Jimmy, Ziva and Tim shared a look and laughed. "That is an old joke, Tony," Ziva let the children know that several of the family had heard the joke many times in the past.

"But they've never heard it!" Tony pretend whined to his wife. "Now where was I when I was interrupted?" He turned to the children and tried to continue his story.

"What about Grandpa? Is he in the story?" Three year old LJ wanted to hear about his grandpa as well as the others. Gibbs smiled to himself; LJ had a special place in Gibbs' heart. The little boy had been named for his Grandpa and had always attached himself to Gibbs at family gatherings from a young age. In many ways, LJ was Gibbs' mini-me.

"Of course, the Boss is always in the story," Tony replied to his youngest. "Are there any more questions or can I get back to the story?"

"Where are they this time, Abba?" Beth asked. "Does Ninja Princess Ziva kiss Very Special Prince Tony? I think Y-not is funny."

"Uncle Y-not, is Prince Probie going to use his magic computer?" John grinned at his uncle, and earned a thumbs up from his father at the new name for Uncle Tony. Tony rolled his eyes at Tim and Ziva.

Ziva smirked, "I have no sympathy for you, Y-not; you started it!"


	26. Z is for Ziva

Chapter 26: Z is for Ziva

Tony looked into Ziva's office and noticed her sitting in the chair looking at a photo album. "There you are," he leaned in to give her a kiss. "Penny for your thoughts."

She smiled at him, and returned the kiss. "I am just remembering. Today is the one hundred tenth anniversary of the birth my Ima. Over the years, I have often wished she could have met her grandchildren. She would have been a wonderful Savta. Maybe she would have even met some of her great-grandchildren."

Ziva sighed, leaning into Tony's arms around her. "But it is water under the dam." She smiled waiting for the inevitable correction of the idiom from her husband. He did not disappoint her.

"Water over the dam or under the bridge, Zi," Tony said with a grin. After so many years, they both knew the game. She deliberately mangled the idiom and he corrected her. It was their own personal way to connect and show love to each other.

Ziva pointed to a picture of herself, her Ima, Ari and Tali at the Haifa beach. "We were a family, except for Eli's absence. Ima loved Ari as a son after Eli brought him to her when Ari's mother was killed. I am the only one of the three children in this picture who got to hear the laughter of my own children. I am also the only one who has been called Ima, Savta, and Savta Raba of the four of us. Some days I still wonder why it was me who lived."

Tony placed a kiss on top of Ziva's head, "Because you have me and I have you, sweet cheeks. Ani ohev otcha."

"Ani ohevet otach, Tony. We saved each other with our love, did we not?" Ziva put her hands over Tony's hands around her. "I wish Ima could have known you."

"Tell me about her," Tony replied, pulling Ziva over to the loveseat in her office and wrapping his arms around her. She placed her forehead against his, making contact with their eyes and began sharing a memory from so long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who left kudos, or just read the chapters. Next work will be the long- (and much) anticipated "Tali's Second Year" which will be posted starting 4/24


End file.
